


Alone in the Woods

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Creeper Peter, Scared Stiles Stilinski, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Instead of going out looking for the other half of the body, Stiles crashed a party... He ends up in the woods with Peter anyway.
Kudos: 21





	Alone in the Woods

Stiles had spent most of the party keeping to himself. He hadn’t exactly been asked to come but no one had specifically told him not to and to a Stilinski that was practically a formal invitation. He really should have stayed home. Who’s stupid party was it anyway, who lived this close to the preserve? He should probably always stay home. He was getting tired of yelling. 

Jackson and his friends were carrying him. He’d tried struggling out of their grip. He’d tried yelling to the other partygoers for help. Now he was in the preserve, not on any path and stuck between a full set of drunken Jackson wannabes who thought it’d be a great joke to leave him lost in the woods. 

“Listen guys, this isn’t clever. You know I’m the sheriff’s kid, yeah?” There was a round of laughter. “You could get charged with kidnapping for this.”

Jackson said, “This is far enough.” The Jacksonetts dropped Stiles on to the grass. He landed hard but managed not to get hurt when he hit the ground. They started to run before he could right himself. They had taken his phone. Shit… shit, shit, shit. 

This couldn’t end well. “Come on guys! Don’t just fucking leave me here!”

After a moment he added, “Assholes! Your going to regret this!”

They didn’t listen and eventually the sound of them laughing and stumbling through the trees faded out and blended in with the sounds of the forest. Stiles took a few deep breaths and told himself not to panic. He could see almost nothing in the gloom, just the bleary outlines of trees and leaves. Another set of breaths. He tried not to listen to the sounds all around him. He found himself straining his ears to pick out the source of each little noise that disturbed the night. There was a great deal of rustling and rattling and scurrying all around him. 

He breathed out harshly, the thing to remember was that a forest was never truly quiet. Besides, there was nothing really that big or dangerous in this part of California. There was mountain lions way off in the forests somewhere, but they never really came this close to town. Not that he’d ever heard of anyway. He wasn’t actually that deep into the forest anyway. Jackson and his like couldn’t have been bothered carrying his squirming form all that far from the car they’d come in. No, he was probably only just far enough into the woods to be called lost.

The rustling all around him dragged him from his thoughts. There was an owl declaring its presence somewhere in the dark. A loud rustling filled the area. Probably there was a rabbit in the bracken making enough noise to be a bear. Were there bears in this part of California? He wasn’t sure, they’re were no wolves he knew that, but he wasn’t sure about bears. He forced the thought aside. 

There was nothing to be worried about. He’d just have to spend a miserable night out in the cold and by morning his dad would have sent someone to find him. There was a faint clip clopping sound that came and went. It was fast, very fast and he wondered if it was a dear racing through the brush. 

Very suddenly the forest went silent. He listened intently trying to find any of the sounds that had filled the space a moment before. He breathed out shakily. There was nothing, just the sound of air coming and going in his chest. 

Then there was a crunch and then another crunch. It was too smooth and measured to be a wandering animal. The sound was uncomfortably familiar. He had to think for a second but then he realized it sounded like a man walking his way through the forest without a single care for the noise he was making. Enough noise to scare off the wildlife. 

Stiles wondered if he should call out for help. Of course, he should call for help, he- just as he was wetting his lips to yell something woke in the very back of his mind. Stiles pressed his lips together in the dark. He was sure that whatever else happened, he did not want the owner of those footsteps to realize he was there.

His eyes searched in the darkness. For the first time he hoped not to see anything. The footsteps continued. He couldn’t explain the twisting fear in his stomach, but he trusted it. Just like the dear or the rabbit, he trusted whatever animal thing had woken inside of him that said, ‘be still, be quiet, be uninteresting’. 

There were a few more crunches much closer this time and then, then absolutely nothing. He squeezed his eyes shut and forced his breaths to come and go quietly and slowly despite the pounding of his heart in his ears. 

‘Be still, be quiet.’ Something moved in the darkness, he couldn’t see it, but he knew. He just knew. The careless footsteps had stopped, as if someone were suddenly putting a lot of thought into moving without being heard.

Stiles put conscious thought into not moving, not twitching. ‘Be quiet. Be still. Something knows you’re here.’ 

There was a sound, not quite a growl but far to rough to be a hum. It didn’t sound human. Something red flashed in the darkness. Stiles starred that the place he’d spotted it but as his eyes adjusted, he was sure there was nothing there. From somewhere behind him in the dark a voice said, “Hello little rabbit. Are you lost?”


End file.
